The Cocoon of Caprice II
The Cocoon of Caprice II is the 2nd episode of Grisaia no Rakuen (Anime). Plot While Yuuji is cooking ramen, Asako told JB that he is not a virgin, which shocks her. JB then gets furious about it, and when Asako told her that saying some sort of stuff would make her become a virgin forever, it infuriates JB. Back in the kitchen, Yuuji remembered last night when he took a bath with Asako. She asked him about his upcoming birthday, in which he said "today", and then she hit his head for not telling her that sooner. She then asked him what does he want for his birthday, and when he said a kind guardian, this infuriates her and she bit him on his shoulder. But then, she decided to give him a present she had been saving for him, and that present was "herself". When he sarcastically felt happy, she hits him again. And that is how she took him to her bed by taking his "first time", and after that, he is no longer a virgin. However, Asako did not took just one time from Yuuji, she took countless times from him per week, which angers JB. After Yuuji placed a bowl of ramen that he made for Asako and that he went to do his laundry, Asako came up with an idea, she wanted JB to stay and sleep with Yuuji as she winked at her, for it will be the same way that he learned from Asako about how to treat a woman right. After JB drank a lot of cans of beer, Asako called for Yuuji as she gave him a "special mission": She wanted him to take the drunken JB to her bed and "have fun", despite JB's disagreement. Yuuji then took off JB's clothes and began "having fun with her". With a flashback interrupted, inside JB's office, she told Yuuji that the next part of his life was his motive for starting work, around the time Asako's health began to deteriorate. Back in a flashback once again, a few years have passed, as Yuuji is now grown into a young man. When suddenly, Asako dropped a knife when she was about to cook, and it seems that she is starting to feel weak. Yuuji told her that she had been drinking too much and puts her to her couch to rest up, despite her lies by telling him that it was nothing. But one day, Asako's work phone is ringing, but when her stubbornness prevented her from calling them, despite Yuuji telling her that JB got mad by ignoring her the other day, she wanted Yuuji to call for her. As Yuuji picked up Asako's phone, a mysterious voice was heard from the phone, as he expected him as "9029". He wanted Yuuji to await orders at exactly 14:30 at the Kofu-Minami interchange entrance. Yuuji refused, but the mysterious voice told him that it is a direct order from "Akasaka", and if Yuuji declines, he will be tried for treason. Yuuji then agreed to cooperate, and with Asako fallen asleep in her bad condition, he had no choice but to go to his destination. Later, JB visited again to check up on Asako and by asking her why did she ignored her on that job the other day, where an illegal immigrant was arrested four days ago. JB called her in order to thank her, but Asako deliberately ignored her and hung up. Asako's reason is that it was not her who did that work, it was Yuuji. JB was outraged when Yuuji switched places with Asako, and told Asako that what she did to him is exactly what Heath Oslo did. However, Yuuji explained that he only did it for his own free will, as his way of paying Asako back. Asako did not wanted JB to understand that Yuuji escaped that bloodstained world, but suddenly, Yuuji is on JB's side when she got angry with Asako for his sake. Asako then asked him if he wants a license to work, and he agreed. But, JB objects that idea as she told him that he does not have to think about repayment. Asako then told him to think about his decision. After Asako insulted JB about her meddling, JB took Yuuji and angrily stormed off outside, but not before shooting a ceiling with her gun in order to silence Asako. JB then stopped in the middle of the dam, as she wanted to give Yuuji a reason and goal to live for. Yuuji said that he told Asako that he wants to be like her. JB remembered that Asako once told her that the world does not need "two Asako Kurasabes". He decided that he will follow the same path as Asako and make it his own. JB asked him one last time that is he really sure about that, and he said yes, as he will pay both her and Asako back. Afterwards, Yuuji took his first step of becoming a special agent of CIRS, the same path as Asako. The next day, Asako assigned Yuuji to attend at a naval training academy in America. Then, they both went to America by a plane, but as soon as they reached to their destination, she wanted him to go to the academy on his own, as she will find a job as an instructor at a hunting school, so she went back. After that, Yuuji went on an academy bus as he met a black man right behind him, and told him that he killed his parents, but he claimed that as a joke. Then, after getting off the bus, a drill sergeant appeared and ordered Yuuji and the other men to run to the academy. After getting in, Yuuji was called for a vision test and a blood test, and then he was approved. After that, the man complained about the boots that he expected them to give him the boots that are 10 inches rather than 8 and a half inches, but Yuuji told him that if he had problems, he should go buy the replacement shoes and underwear. Yuuji then told him that he was once raised by a soldier when he was a kid. After the sergeant told Yuuji and the other soldiers about their own respective nicknames, Yuuji introduced himself to a man who is now his "partner", though that man mistakenly called him "Eugenie". The man then introduced himself as "Daniel Born", though his friends called him "Danny", so he wanted him to call him that, too. Danny then decides to call Yuuji "Shorty", since he does not understand Japanese names. As they are sleeping, Danny was snoring out loud. The first day of the academy has begun, and a strict captain named "Agnes Garrett" found those soldiers as the "scums" and that she will wipe the grin of their faces by slapping them, like she did to that soldier, which frightens Danny a little. She then called for "ID Number I-9029", and when she heard him saying "Yes, ma'am!", it was none other than Yuuji who said that. Agnes knew about Yuuji that he is "9029", Asako's pupil, and as she welcomed him, she slapped his face for grinning, and when she and Asako were once peers, she told him that she will give him a "special treatment". After that, during their running, Danny is falling behind, but Yuuji expected him to become the "Navy's number one Iron Man". Soon after, Agnes ordered them both to swim for 1000 meters, but Danny suddenly gets tired. However, Yuuji asked him to imagine if there was a busty woman drowning in the ocean, so Danny kept swimming. During their lunch time, Yuuji, with a band-aid on his nose, told Danny that Agnes did not like the way Yuuji mopped. Danny then told him about Agnes cannot read a French newspaper every morning, she only pretends to, and that she will not get married as he found her as a "gorilla woman". Yuuji disagreed, but he only did it because Agnes was standing right behind Danny the whole time. Agnes then scolded Danny for insulting her, but apparently, Yuuji is scolded as well, because he and Danny are partners. The second day, after a target practice with a sniping gun, the sarge does not believe that Yuuji scored 15 hits. However, Agnes claimed that Yuuji's report is a special one, and the sarge looked at Yuuji's military ID, as he witnessed that Yuuji is the one that Akasaka sent and he read the document about Asako that she was the greatest sniper in the Marines. As the sarge and Agnes discussed about Yuuji, a pink-haired woman from behind was on to Yuuji. Afterwards, Agnes was impressed that the soldiers came in first place for shooting, including Danny and Yuuji, though Yuuji put his medal in his locker. Later that night, the pink-haired girl went to talk to Yuuji by calling him "Genie", and "Eugenie K.Z." for taking the spot in shooting, though Yuuji would rather not like being called that. The girl introduced herself as "Millie Stan", but she only introduced herself because Yuuji forgot who she is. Then, she challenged him to a hand-to-hand combat in a hallway, though he easily overpowered her by grabbing her arm painfully, forcing her to submit. After that, he looked at the picture of her when she came in second place as he called her by her full name "Milliela Stanfield", but she rather want to be called "Millie Stan". Millie then challenged him to a rematch, and then he punched her in her face. But that was not the match that she talked about, she was referring to a "shooting match". Then the next day, as the sun sets, she then made her terms: If Yuuji can manage to shoot the can that is 200 yards away, he wins, and if he does win, Millie will do her cleaning duties. Although she cannot do it herself, she wanted him to shoot that can, reminding that her old man did it on his first shot when he was on his active duty, though she, along with his colleagues, did not believe what he said, mostly because he was drunk. When Yuuji fired a bullet, he missed the can, but he got another chance as the sniper only had six bullets. He fired another bullet, only this time, a direct hit on a can. Millie then asked him what magic did he use, but he told her that it was no magic, for he is a Genius when it comes to shooting. He then asked her if it is okay for her to believe her drunken old man, as she blushed. Afterwards, Yuuji and Millie were scolded by Agnes for sneaking out from her, as his first term came to an end. In his next term, Yuuji was assigned to a combat platoon, and he was at sea very often, inside the navy ship, as his final exam. Inside the ship, Danny is glad that he and Yuuji are on the same ship as they are now privates. As Danny told him that he bought a car for his salary, Yuuji told him that he bought a women's watch, but not for Asako, but for someone else. Danny then teased him when that someone happens to be "Millie", but when Millie heard Danny calling her a "troublesome woman", she literally kicked his butt. Millie then told Danny that she is on the same ship as well, as they both started insulting to each other. Then, they heard that one man with glasses playing an erotic game where that little girl is the little sister of the game's protagonist. That man then freaked out when he saw that little girl in the game taking off her clothes, as the others found him weird. Then after that, Yuuji then instructed another soldier how to aim and shoot the target. Soon after, there was a stormy night, where Yuuji, Danny, and the rest of the soldiers are now sent to a battlefield, and who knows what will await Yuuji next. Characters *Yuuji Kazami *Yuria Harudera *Asako Kusakabe(flashback) *Agnes Garrett(flashback) *Robert Wallson(flashback) *Milliela Stanfield(flashback) *Edward Walker(flashback) *Daniel Born(flashback) *Heath Oslo(mentioned) Trivia Episodes